A Day in Paradise
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Isolation and being by herself builds up feelings and sexual frustration in Alice. Then she met up with Wolverine.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or the X-Men and if I did it would be the same as before Alice and Wolverine would ravage each other.

AN: This takes place between Resident Evil Apocalypse and Resident Evil Extinction. I wrote this one listening to Evanescence's Lost in Paradise.

Resident Evil and X-Men A day in paradise

Alice awoke and looked at her friends Carlos, Valentine, L.J., and Angela she knew she couldn't stay with them. Something was wrong very wrong everywhere they had went Umbrella was behind them it was like they knew exactly where they were. If anything happened to any of them it would be her fault and she couldn't bear that she had to leave. So she got up and gathered her stuff she took one last look at them and shut the door.

She had been on her own wondering around for about six months. She didn't like the isolation but she knew everyone she cared about was safer if she wasn't around them. Umbrella was still on her trail she walked past a sign that read Bayville one and a half miles

She walked into the town it was deserted where were the undead. She spotted a motorcycle parked next to a bar. She pulled her guns and walked inside with guns out in front of her slowly she made her way behind the bar. Looking around she spotted keys hanging on a nail on the wall there was a Harley Davidson insignia on them she smiled and grabbed them. Outside she stuck the key in, started it, put it in gear and drove down the road she spotted groups of undead here and there.

She had been riding for a while when she spotted a girl running from a pack of undead. She stopped the bike and got off. She had picked up two big bladed knives that were hanging on the wall of the bar she thought ' this would be a good time to try them out'. The girl ran into a place surrounded by a ten-foot brick wall. Alice looked up at it then jumped over it and landed. She saw the girl run into a mansion that was on the property the undead were close behind her.

A man stepped out of the mansion it looked to Alice like he was holding knives in his hands he was slicing the undead into pieces. One was coming up behind him Alice stepped out of the shadows and threw the blade hitting it in the skull. The man turned to look at her three more were coming up behind him she pulled her guns and shot all three in the head.

People came running out of the house "Logan are you ok we heard gunshots?" She noticed the man in the wheelchair she remembered Angela's father who was shot because of her.

"I'm fine Charles." Logan looked at her he could see she was tough.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan starred at her.

She put her guns in the holsters and walked over and put her foot on the undead shoulder and pulled her blade out of his scalp "I thought the girl was in trouble." She flipped the blade and put it on her back. "I should be going."

She turned to walk away and heard Charles "Logan invite our guest in."

Logan raised his eyebrow at her "Charles wants you to come in and you can't wander the streets alone at night."

She turned and smiled " I can handle the streets but ok I need to get my bike." She walked up to the wall and jumped over it. Logan heard a Harley start and drive to the gate they opened the gate and she rode up to the steps parked the bike and got off and walked to the door.

Logan opened the door and she walked in and looked around. Logan noticed the way she was dressed she had a low cut tank top with a shirt that snapped down the front over it the snaps were undone except for the bottom one, a belt wrapped around her hips, shorts, stockings that came up and connected to the shorts, old dusty biker boots that laced up around her calves, there was a scarf around her neck and she had two blades on her back, and two pistols in holsters around her thighs., and what an ass he thought.

She could tell he was starring at her she slightly turned her head to look back at him out of the corner of her eye.

He walked past her "Charles is in here" he lead her to the study she noticed all the kids.

" My name is Charles Xavier I'm glad to meet you uh?"

She cocked her head sideways a little bit "Alice" she smiled a little half smile.

"Well Alice you've already met Logan." She looked at him and gave him the once over look she thought to herself ' That's a good looking man' "Yeah we've met."

She looked back to Charles "What are you guys still doing here? And how have you kept the undead out?

Hardly any humans have been able to stay alive or not be turned."

"We are not exactly all human." Logan popped his claws she looked sideways at him and had her blades out as she did a jump, twisted and landed facing him.

Logan put his claws away "Hold on you don't exactly seem all that human either."

"It's alright Alice no one here will hurt you we are on the same side." Charles was speaking softly

Alice raised an eyebrow "And what side is that?"

Logan stepped forward "Survival"

She looked at all their faces took a deep breath and put her blades away " Ok then, so what's the story on you guys?"

Charles started to explain to her about the mutants in the world and how he ran the school as a safe haven for them. He also explained that it was the X-gene in a person that made them a mutant.

" So everyone here is a mutant?" She was looking at them all. " I thought I was the only freak out there."

Logan gritted his teeth together " Were not freaks."

Alice looked at him out of the corner of her eye "I didn't mean any offense by that, It's just when you've been human all your life and you wake up one day able to do what I can overnight you feel like a freak."

" So Alice how did this happen to you?" Charles was very curious.

Alice began to explain about Umbrella how she was going to expose them in the beginning but that the virus had gotten out Then they took her and injected her with the virus but that her body didn't mutate instead it had bonded with the virus and changed it. She also told them about the nemesis program and that umbrella wanted to see which was superior. Umbrella had told her she was not mutation she was evolution but that inside she still felt like a freak. And that the nuclear meltdown story in Raccoon City had been a cover up. She told them that she should have died in the helicopter crash that happened instead they had brought her back. When she escaped with the help of her friends she found her power had grown to include telekinesis she explained she had left her friends because she didn't want to put them in danger. And that now she felt like she was putting them in danger.

Logan scratched his head " And I thought I had it bad."

"What do you mean?" She looked at Logan.

He began to explain what Stryker did to him " Guess I wasn't the only one made in a lab."

" It's getting late." Charles motioned for everyone to go to they're rooms "Alice you can stay here tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She started to object.

But Charles insisted they gave her a pillow and blanket everyone had went to bed. She couldn't sleep so she laid there with her eyes closed. She had a strange feeling someone was starring at her she opened one eye to see Logan heading for the kitchen. She got up and followed him.

He looked back "Can't sleep?" he was getting a beer he motioned one towards her she shook her head yes.

" I find I don't sleep much anymore." As she took a small sip off the beer and made a face "And I really don't drink."

Logan smiled a sideways smile "Keep sipping it will get better."

Logan took a big sip " So what are you going to do now?"

Alice gave him a sideways look "I think I'm going to break into one of their facilities to see what's going on."

Logan sat down "You think that's wise?"

She shook her head "What other choice do I have?"

She looked at him his eyes were piercing his face was rough but gentle too and his body 'Oh that body' she thought 'Come on Alice you act like you've never seen a man before.'

She got up " Thanks for the beer I think I need to try to get some sleep." She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. She put her head in her hands then ran her hands down her face.

Logan walked by "See you in the morning."

She took a deep breath and smiled "Yeah" then she leaned back on the couch.

She awoke to talking going on she got up and walked into the kitchen there were kids scrambling around. She wiped her eyes and turned around to go back to the couch and ran straight into Logan.

"Well good morning." He looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him "Good morning." She moved to the left to let him go around, then she went back to the couch. She wondered how Carlos and everyone was doing this morning she hated to leave the way she did but she knew they would have tried to stop her.

She got up and went back to the kitchen "Is there some place I can wash up at?"

Kitty pointed to a door across the living room "The bathroom is over there."

She smiled at the girl "Thanks."

Logan watched her walk across the living room he imagined her washing those legs of hers ' What is up with you, you act like you've never seen a woman' he thought to himself.

She washed her face and she looked in the mirror and put her hands on the side of the sink and put her head down. She looked back up "Ok Alice today is the day you find out what they've really done to you." she told herself in the mirror.

Alice finished in the bathroom and came out she went to look for Charles.

"Ah Alice I hope you slept well." Charles knew she was going.

"Yes fine thank you, but I think I should get going."

Charles smiled at her "Well you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Charles." She turned and walked down the hall passing Logan along the way.

"Are you still going to break in to that facility?" He wanted to know as he opened the gate for her.

" I have to find some answers." She walked to the door and went out got on the motorcycle and drove down the street.

Logan grabbed his jacket and took off for the garage. He was just going to follow her and make sure she didn't get in over her head. He started his motorcycle and drove down the same way she did.

She had been driving for an hour or so when she noticed a helicopter fly over and land on top of a building down the street ' Umbrella ' she thought. She parked the bike and opened the saddlebag and pulled out a beige duster jacket she took off all her weapons and put it on. She got out a pair of binoculars and went to the roof of another building.

Logan stopped his motorcycle and sniffed the air he got her scent again it was strong ' She must be around here somewhere ' he thought. That's when he heard the gunfire he rode down the rode more got off the bike and ran towards it.

When he turned the corner he saw her she was engaged in gunfire with security. He looked on, watching her in action every bullet hit it's target she never missed When she ran out she brought her blades out and started hacking at them jumping, flipping, kicks in the air she kicked the last one so hard Logan knew the guys neck broke. When she landed she twirled both blades put them back on her back reached over grabbed a gun off the ground and went through the door. He could hear more gunfire he began to move closer to the building.

She had taken out everyone she could see she made her way to the computer and started typing on the keyboard. She found out that they could track her when certain satellites were in certain positions and at certain times she wrote down the times and positions of the satellites.

She didn't notice the guy taking aim at her Logan didn't either till a shot rang out that hit her in the shoulder. He popped his claws and sliced the guy across the neck. She had already spun around and had her gun aimed at Logan " Are you gonna shot me?"

She looked at him and shook her head " Huuh" followed by a little smile " You followed me?"

He walked over to her "Be glad I did or you might be dead right now"

"Oh they won't kill me they want me to bad." She gathered the paper up and they both walked out.

They walked right into a pack of undead she reached up and grabbed her blades ' shit that hurts ' she thought as her shoulder raised. Both of them were stabbing, slicing, sticking fighting back to back they both had that killer look in their eye like they were enjoying themselves. The last undead fell they spun around and were facing each other they both still had their weapons out they were looking at each other.

Logan starred at her chest going up and down with her heavy breathing the glowing of her skin from the perspiration. Alice looked at him that look in his eye his breathing heavy and just his whole person made her want him. Alice snapped back to reality ' What am I in heat get a grip Alice ' she flipped her blades and put them on her back she flinched a little when she did that from her shoulder. Logan put his claws away and walked over he pulled back the jacket down over her shoulder " We need to get that bullet out."

He looked around and saw a walk in clinic building "Come on."

They walked in and searched around to make sure no undead were in the rooms. Logan found a room with what he needed in it. They went in and he locked the door behind them.

She took off her weapons on her back. He was searching through the drawers around the room and gathering stuff up.

She took her duster off and it dropped to the floor then she sat on the bed in the room.

He walked over to her "Your gonna have to lose the top shirt"

She pulled the shirt off and let it drop around her waist.

He picked up a syringe and filled it with liquid "I'm gonna give you a local ok?"

She nodded yes "Ok"

He gave her an injection and gave it a few minutes to take effect then he positioned himself in front of her. Then he started digging for the bullet he was surprised at the only noise she let out "Mmmm aahhh." He had to move in closer so he stepped very close between her legs. She had her head turned the other way when she turned it towards him their cheeks met she moved her face up and down across his. He thought to himself ' Logan hold yourself together ' He closed his eyes for a minute to savor the moment. He got the bullet out and dropped it to the floor he moved his face back a bit to wrap her arm. Her eyes where down by his chin " There that ought to do it." she moved her face to look up and their lips were inches apart they could feel each others breath " You need to rest." He moved backwards.

She moved her shoulder up and down "Military wrap"

He looked at her "Yeah"

" Which war were you in?" She was feeling how well he had wrapped her shoulder.

" All of them." He moved over by the window.

" Wow that would make you-" She was calculating in her brain.

" A little over two hundred years." Spreading the blinds a part he looked out.

Her eyes got wide "You don't look a day over thirty."

He smiled "Thanks"

The undead were swarming outside " We need to get out of here." He reached for her jacket and gave it to her. She put her jacket and weapons on.

"Were gonna have to fight our way to the bikes." He popped his claws and he unlocked the door.

They went out the door slicing there way to the motorcycles got on and took off. Alice looked at her watch it was almost time for the first satellite to be in position. She pulled into a motel Logan followed her they parked the bikes and got off.

Alice walked over to him "You don't have to stay with me you need to go back and check on the mansion. You are their only first line of defense.

He knew she was right "I'll go check but I'll be back to check on you."

She smiled at him " You don't have to."

He walked up to her " I know I don't."

He got on his bike and drove down the rode. As Alice watched him leave she felt the feeling of loneliness over take her again. She walked inside and found a room she bolted the door and looked at her watch the satellite was now passing over.

She sat on the bed and leaned back she must have dosed off she was dreaming of the Detroit facility. Being in the water, There was a noise that woke her up when she awoke all the furniture in the room slammed to the ground from the ceiling. ' What the hell is going on.'

She went out and got on the bike and started riding across town she spotted a couple of kids running down the street being followed by undead. She parked the bike and ran over to where they were.

Meanwhile Logan had showed up at the motel and found the room she was in all the furniture was broken. He walked outside and sniffed "Gotcha" he got on his bike and rode down the road stopping periodically to sniff the air.

Alice was engaged in killing undead when he rode up she had killed them all. A man came out from behind the building and cracked her in the head with a pipe she fell to the ground. Logan jumped off his bike he saw two more men emerge from behind the building one man grabbed her arms and the other man grabbed her legs to pick her up. Logan over heard the first one "Tonight is gonna be fun boys."

Logan walked over "I don't think your gonna have a very good time."

The first guy looked up "Go find your own woman dude she's ours."

He popped his claws " Thing is I saw her first." He lunged at them slicing them up.

He walked over and bent down next to her he looked around and spotted a building with one window. He picked her up and took her in laid her down and secured the door.

She awoke about a half an hour later she looked around and spotted Logan standing by the window. She went to move her head felt like a truck was parked on it.

" You took a pipe to the head your one weakness." Logan raised an eyebrow at her.

She put her hand on her head and gave him a 'Ok smart ass' smile. She went to stand up she was a little disorientated Logan walked over to steady her. He grabbed her under the arms her head was on his shoulder she moved her head up and there cheeks met again. Her head went back and when she brought it forward they were nose to nose she could feel his breath on her lips. They just looked at each other for a couple of seconds Alice tilted her head and kissed him.

When she pulled he face back her eyes were closed she opened them and looked at him he raised his eyebrow at her. She raised both hers and did a crooked side grin.

He bent down and kissed her again then it was on. They were like two animals clawing at each other their hands were every where on each other. He backed her up against the wall and pulled her hands up beside her head and held them there by the wrists and started kissing her again. She got her hands lose and pushed him backwards against the desk he fell back on it and she laid over top of him. She put her hand up his shirt and he growled a little he stood up still kissing her reached down and picked her up by the cheeks of her ass turned and sat her on the desk. He pressed between her legs reached down and undid the holsters on her thighs and they fell to the ground he then ran his hand up her thigh around the back and put his hand up the leg of her shorts she let out a little moan. She reached down and undid his belt and pulled it from around his waist she then undid the buttons on his pants. He pulled her shirt off and unlaced her shorts he stood her up and slid everything down to her thighs everything fell to the ground she stepped out of it. She reached down and gave his pants a yank they fell to the ground. He picked her up by the cheeks again and sat her back on the edge of the desk spread her legs and leaned into her with one thrust she let out a moan. He laid her back on the desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out several moans then a couple high- pitched moans he let out a growl. Then he laid his head on her chest she ran her fingers through his hair he looked up and kissed her. He pulled back and she sat up he reached down and pulled his pants up she found her shirt and put it on and got her shorts and everything back on.

She looked up at him "I think I might have had some built up sexual frustration going on."

He smiled at her "You too?"

She walked over to him while he was putting his shirt on " This can not happen again." She looked up at him and kissed his lip pulling it between her teeth for a second then let it go and turned to walk away.

He smacked her on the ass and grabbed the cheek "I agree."

Alice explained to him she needed to keep moving." Thank you Logan for showing me there is a little paradise left in the world."

"And thank you for letting me show you that paradise." He winked at her.

She walked over and kissed him gently on the lips "Until the day that I meet you on the other side."

He hugged her " I will always be waiting."

She walked over got on her motorcycle looked at him once more and rode off 'I think I'll head west towards Vegas ' She thought to herself.

AN: Ok I know but the song brought it out. My mind is twisted I now, Who in there right mind would do this meet a guy one day and have sex the next. Well If he was good looking and the world was full of undead and had ended. I think we all would.


End file.
